


"You know what Fearless?"

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Leonardo and Raphael [12]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT), tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: Leo and Raph have an argument.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Leonardo and Raphael [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/435649
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	"You know what Fearless?"

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble that came to me the other day.

“You know what Fearless?  _ Fuck you! _ ” 

Donnie and Mikey shared a sideways glance and both sighed, so much for a peaceful night. Mikey paused the movie the two had been watching so they could wait for the argument to pass. 

“Real mature Raph, you’re lucky sensei isn’t home.”

“What so ya’ can get him on my shell about this as well? I’ll say it again Leo,  _ Fuck you!” _

“Why can’t you ever listen to what I say to you?” Leo said, crossing his arms, which made the turtles on the couch wince, Raph hated when Leo did that.

“Maybe because you don’t fucking listen to me.”

“Maybe I would if every other word out of your mouth wasn’t a curse word.” 

“Maybe you should curse more then and I might actually listen to you.” Raph spat back.

“Maybe I should.” 

“Yeah, maybe ya’ should.” Raph replied and the two of them stood staring at each other, standing in defensive positions as they waited for the other to say something. 

“ _ Fuck. You.”  _ Leo spat, his position unchanging.

“Say that again.” Raph said, his face now blank. 

“ _ Fuck. You.”  _ Leo repeated and Raph was on him immediately, pressing a hard kiss to his mouth and pushing him down to the ground. 

Raph made sure that Leo wouldn’t be able to push him off by pressing his weight down on his brother, keeping him pinned. Once he was sure that Leo wasn’t going to make a move, one of his hands found its way down to play with his brother's tail, which had Leo parting his legs wider. 

Raph growled before latching onto Leo’s neck, biting his brother hard enough to leave marks, but not hard enough for them to be permanent, that was one of Leo’s ‘rules’ that he abided by unless Leo gave him a free pass. 

Leo began raking his nails down his brother's side before he reached his brother’s toned ass, giving it a firm squeeze, bringing a churr out of Raph. 

“I’m gonna fuck ya’ right here.”

“Are you? Or are you going to just talk about it?” Leo responded, edging his brother on. 

“Should...should we leave?” Mikey asked as he looked over the back of the couch at the two who were in the beginnings of sex on the ground.

“Or should we join in?” Donnie added.

“The both of you can  _ fuck off _ .” Raph growled, glaring at his two brothers before returning to Leo’s neck.

“ _ Wow... _ Raph really needs to work on his sharing.” Donnie laughed as he pulled Mikey off of the couch and in the direction of his room. 

“Ah man, I really wanted to watch that movie.” Mikey moaned as he allowed his brother to drag him away.

“We can make our own movie Mikey.” 

“What?  _ Oh!”  _ Mikey began matching Donnie’s face pace to the bedroom, their brothers forgotten. 


End file.
